


What happened that night after the hospital...

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, what happened after the hospital on the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "Maybe this is news, Theo, but you care. Whether you like it or not you care about other people now.""It doesn't matter.""It does matter. Because when you start caring about other people, other people start caring about you."





	What happened that night after the hospital...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Teen Wolf

Liam had seen Theo leave the hospital in a hurry before anyone could arrive to take care of Gabe's body. He definitely seemed shaken, emotional even. Liam couldn't deny the changes he'd seen in Theo. He'd been saved by him on multiple accounts and didn't appear to have any ulterior motive what so ever. Part of Liam was angry at Theo for confusing him like that. He didn't think Theo really cared and that maybe he was just sticking around for the sole purpose of annoying Liam.

But what he'd witnessed tonight threw all those assumptions out the window. First, he literally showed up out of nowhere just so he could save his ass. He remembered being pulled into the elevator and asking him what the hell he was doing there and Theo seemed to be just as clueless as him. Clueless but still responsible for actually finding him and saving him.

When Theo had spit out that he wasn't going to die for him, Liam heard his heart skip a beat and he, rather impulsively, lied right back to him. Liam remembered the moment after that. There was an unidentifiable tension between them and he couldn't place his finger on it. He didn't have the time. But looking back, he could feel the faint smell of regret rolling off of Theo. Liam couldn't say why. Theo had a lot of things to regret and he wouldn't be able to pinpoint it without actually talking to Theo.

Melissa was looking around the room. "Liam, where's Theo? Didn't he get shot?" Liam had spun around to see the woman who was talking to him. Of course, she would ask where Theo was. She was so good-at-heart. She wouldn't even let the very boy who'd killed her own son walk away injured. It probably had something to do with her mother senses. Theo might have been a horrible person at one time but he's still a kid who needs to be taken care of.

"I don't know," said Liam. "I'm gonna go find him."

"OK," she said grabbing his shoulder before he could walk away and making him look her in the eye. "Hey, listen, Liam. Tell Theo he did a good thing for me, alright?"

Liam shook his head and left her presence. He knew that if he didn't hurry, Theo would already be speeding out of the parking lot. So he ran out the door and scan the parking lot for Theo blue Toyota Tundra. He spotted it driving through the parking lot to the main exit and started running after it, which wasn't painless since he'd been shot in the leg just a few minutes before but it was manageable.

Liam turned the corner and jumped in front of Theo's truck causing the vehicle to halt in his tracks. In an instant, his eyes met Theo's. His were slightly puffy and sparkly like he'd been crying. It was quite possible that he was. Very likely actually after what he'd just done.

Liam wasn't going to just let him leave like that. He had to know that everything was going to be OK, that he was going to be part of the pack now, that he wasn't alone. Liam knew Theo cared now that he'd seen him take Gabe's pain. He could only imagine all the other things Theo was learning to care about now that he was different.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, right in front of Theo's truck. Theo bit his lip and honked his horn at Liam glaring at him in frustration. Liam shook his head in determination and watched Theo look away, out his driver side window to compose himself. A cold exterior replaced his broken looking one and the sound of the doors unlocking echoed to Liam's ears.

It started to rain...

Liam climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. "I need a ride home," he said. He knew that he shouldn't prod at Theo. The boy just looked so... cold. He had to be lonely. Liam wasn't even sure what Theo did with his time when he wasn't around the rest of the pack or saving their asses. He just knew that Theo needed to be told he was capable of being good like Melissa had said.

As Theo drove Liam to his house, the car was mostly silent. But Liam did speak once. "Melissa wanted me to tell you that you did a good thing today..."

Liam looked at Theo trying to get a feel for what was going on in his mind. "Did I?" he asked after a painful scoff.

"Right," said Liam with a scoff of his own. "You just want to stay alive. You don't care about anybody else. That's why you saved us." Liam saw Theo's jaw tightening and his lips do that... thing where they pucker out when he sticks up his nose. "Maybe this is news, Theo, but you care. Whether you like it or not you care about other people now."

"It doesn't matter," said Theo drumming his fingers on his steering wheel nervously.

"It does matter. Because when you start caring about other people, other people start caring about you." Liam saw Theo shake his head stubbornly trying not to listen to him. Liam backed down a little bit. He didn't want to upset Theo to the point where he just left town and never came back. "...you were shot."

Theo glanced to the wound in his shoulder and looked back to the road as if it were nothing. "It's fine."

"When we get to my house, you come inside and I'll help you remove the bullet," said Liam.

"I'll heal-"

"Not with a bullet in your shoulder," Liam argued. "And I don't think you can't reach it so you're gonna need help from somebody. Might as well be me." Liam waited for an argument and was satisfied when he didn't get one. The rest of the drive was completely silent until Theo pulled into the drive way. Liam reached to open the door when he heard Theo speak his name.

"Liam," he said getting the other boy's attention. Liam looked at him ready to listen. "...thanks," is all he said.

Liam lead him into the house and only to be greeted by Liam's very relieved mother. "Liam, sweetie! Are you OK?! I was worried sick about you." Liam just gave her a small smile and a hug to assure her that he was fine. The woman noticed the boy behind Liam who looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. And who's this? Your friend? I haven't met him before."

Theo opened his mouth to speak but his words didn't come when she walked over to give him a hug. "Uh, mom. This is Theo. He's a friend."

She rubbed Theo's cheek with her thumb smiling at him. "He's a cutie pie, isn't he?" Normally Theo would say something sarcastic or flirtatious at this point but he just smiled back at Liam's mom. Then she noticed the blood stain on his shoulder. "Oh. Sweetie. What happened?"

"Huh?" Theo wondered looking at his shoulder. "Oh... it's juice..." he lied.

Liam's mom looked at him disbelieving for a moment. "Oh. Well, OK then." She definitely wouldn't believe him if she saw the back of his shirt the showed the bullet hole. "Now that I know my baby's OK I can finally go to sleep. David's gonna be at the hospital all night though. Apparently, there was a situation and they need anyone they can get."

"Hope it's not too serious," said Liam.

"Night sweetie." Liam's mom gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to bed.

Once she was out of sight Liam lead Theo up the stairs and into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He turned on the shower so that it might cover up any suspicious sounds either of them made and when he turned around, Theo was trying to take his shirt off but with his bum shoulder, it looked painful. Liam reached out and stopped Theo from proceeding to hurt himself any more than he already had. He grabbed the seem of Theo's shirt and looked for a sign of permission from the other boy.

Theo, at first, seemed to be a little frustrated that he couldn't do it himself. Then he looked Liam in the eyes. Liam saw... confusion. He pulled up a little still looking for Theo to give him some sort of sign that he was going to let him. Finally, Theo sighed, rolling his eyes and let go of his shirt. Liam rolled Theo's shirt up and over his chest.

Once he got to the shoulders he nudged Theo's good one up and pulled the shirt through, swiftly over his head and down his other arm. Now Theo was half naked and Liam couldn't help but take in his features. Starting with his shoulders. They were so broad and strong looking, reminded him of grapefruit. And then his chest, every muscle was toned to perfection even after being in the ground for who knows how long.

Liam was drawn out of his trance when Theo turned around. Right. He was supposed to remove the bullet. Liam let his claws grow as long as they could and stuck them in the hole in Theo's shoulder. He heard Theo grunt and his body seemed to weaken for a moment. Liam heard his heart start to race and a choked cry escaped his lips.

Liam was about to ask if he was ok when he heard Theo go still. It wasn't necessarily calm, more like numb. He must've thought he deserved this pain. Liam put his other hand on Theo's shoulder and massaged it. He could see Theo's reflection in the mirror. There was so much pain, not physical but emotional.

Theo hid his face and frowned. Liam pulled the bullet out once he'd gotten a hold of it and threw it in the sink. He noticed Theo's shoulders start to shake and a faint sniffle came from the boy. Liam turned on the sink to rinse the blood off of his hands. "I don't deserve to be cared for."

Liam threw the bullet in the trash and faced Theo. "That's not something you need to deserve." Liam put his hand on Theo's arm so he'd look him in the eye. "You don't have to deserve everything, Theo. Caring isn't about deserving it... it's about..." Liam searched for a good way to put it and ultimately came up with nothing. "Well ... caring."

Theo let out a breath of laughter and shook his head, a faint smile on his lips now. "That's a brilliant way of putting it," he quipped sarcastically. Liam smiled really big. There he was. He was looking for that Theo to make an appearance. Not that he didn't like this other one, he was just afraid he was gonna hurt his feelings. Theo noticed the smile and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Liam pressed his lips together tightly trying to suppress the smile. He shook his head. "Nothing. I just... glad I could help put that smile back on your face."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Wow. What a line?" he mumbled more to himself that to Liam. He drummed his fingers on the counter for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Liam. He looked down at Liam's pants and pointed. "So are you gonna take them off or do you need my help?"

Liam's heart rate spiked and he tensed up. "What?" he asked with a look of surprise.

"You were shot too."

Liam looked down at his leg and frowned. "Yeah..." He awkwardly look up at Theo. "I think I can reach my leg just fine."

Theo put his hands up in defense. "Just an eye for an eye." Liam did that pout thing that he always did before begrudgingly unbuckling his pants and dropping them. Theo watched him in amusement as Liam tried to get the gumption to dig his own fingers in his thigh. After a good three minutes of waiting, Theo got fed up. "For Pete's sake, Liam." He quickly grabbed the other boy by the knee and yanked it up to his hip.

Liam stuttered in surprise and yelped helplessly as Theo without hesitance plunged his fingers into the side of his thigh. By the time he pulled the bullet out, Liam's head was resting on his healing shoulder and he was practically clinging to him for dear life.

"Liam," said Theo trying to get the boy to calm down. He put the bullet in the sink. "Liam, you're fine."

Liam mumbled against Theo's shoulder, "Did I passed out?" in a high pitched voice.

Theo let out a relieved chuckle when he noticed Liam was actually fine. "You didn't pass out," he assured him.

Liam pulled back, his arms still around Liam's big shoulders. How had they gotten there? His leg was still being held up by Theo. And Theo... Theo was looking at him. There was an innocent smile that graced his lips and his eyes were so big. Liam's eyes went back to that smile, those lips, so perfect. When he looked back into Theo's eyes he knew in that moment how this was all going to end.

Theo was the only one brave enough to do it and he did. He closed the gap between them and kissed Liam tenderly. Liam's head span as he heard the sound of two heartbeats racing. He returned the kissed with fervor and it was over before he knew it. He and Theo were standing a foot apart, just watching each other, trying to think. Thinking seemed impossible in that moment though. All they wanted to do was feel.

Theo reached out and tugged at the hem of Liam's shirt and looked him in the eyes expectantly. It seemed like but a moment later and it was just them, their clothes thrown carelessly to the floor, as Liam pulled Theo into the shower. They let their passion drive them that night. After making love in the shower, they took it to Liam's bed another two times before passing out from exhaustion around two in the morning.

The next day, Theo woke in an unfamiliar place. He knew the backseat of his truck wasn't this comfortable and the body next to him was too warm to be a projection of his nightmares. He breathed in the scent of the person he was spooning so closely and a smile spread across his lips.

Liam.

Oh. He loved Liam. The scent of him. The feel of him. His voice. His warmth. With all this in mind, he couldn't help but snuggle up a little closer to the boy he'd shared the night with. Theo couldn't remember the last time he'd shared something so intimate with anyone. In fact, he didn't think he had done that. Ever. He placed a chaste kiss on Liam's neck when he felt the other boy stir in his arms. When Liam turned over and smiled at him, that's when he knew that he didn't just care about Liam. He loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. You wanted smut. I'm just horrible at writting smut. I don't think I could do it. It would make me feel so dirty.
> 
> I also wanted to make this as canon as possible so that it would seem realistic at least.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I've been shipping Thiam for less than a week and I'm already writing fic for them. OMG! THIAM 4EVER! If they ever bring back Teen Wolf, Thiam better Canon af.
> 
> Thank you, bye ;)


End file.
